


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Sweet Things [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottoming from the Top, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Riding, Top Thor, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: The universe is saved. Thanos is gone. The gems are back where they belong. And all Thor sees is his beloved Captain.





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Steve doesn't go back to the past. Thor doesn't go with the Guardians. They go to New Asgard instead with Valkyrie still being the new Queen. And they're in fucking love.

Five years is too long. That's how long it's been since Thor has kissed Steve. His Captain. His partner. His lover. Steve wraps his arms around the God's neck as he deepens their kiss. He has missed Thor so much. He just needed him so much right now. It was all over. Finally. Maybe they could be together for good.

"Let me ride you." Steve breathed. "I miss you."

"Anything for you, my love." Thor sighs. "I've missed you too."

Steve pushes Thor onto the floor and undoes the God's pants. Steve takes Thor's cock and kisses the tip. Steve runs his tongue over the tip before he finally swallows Thor's cock to the hilt. Thor gasps. His back curled. It's been too long. His beloved Steven. He thrust his hips to Steve's mouth and he hears a gag but he keeps going. He holds Steve's head, pulling his hair as Steve keeps going. Thor's cock hitting the back of his throat. Thor shudders. He's going to come. In Steve's mouth. He tries to hold back but god, he missed his lover. Thor thinks for a moment and releases into Steve's mouth. Like the good Captain he is, he swallows everything Thor offers him and Thor remembers he's so in love with Steve. Steve pulls off, smiles and throws his clothes off. He positions himself above Thor's cock and slowly sinks down.

"Oh god." Steve physically shudders.

"You're still so tight." Thor chuckles, placing his hands on Steve's hips.

Steve starts to bounce on Thor's cock. His ass bounce as he goes up and down. Steve places his hands on Thor's chest, under his shirt. Thor starts to roll his hips against Steve. His cock hitting Steve's sweet spot. His moans music to Thor's ears. His grip tightens. His thrusts become harder. Steve's back arching. Steve speeds up. Thor already came but god, he wants Steve to come so much. He holds Steve's hips tight and slams him on his cock. Steve squeals as he tighten around Thor's cock. Just like old times. Thor remembers Steve loved being impaled. Hard. He liked being manhandled sometimes. He liked it when Thor used his strength during sex. Steve may have been a super soldier but Thor was a god.

"It feels so good!" Steve whined. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come on, Steven." Thor smiled. "Show me, my good [ektemann](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/norwegian-word-ektemann.html)."

Steve came hard and Thor came inside of him. Thor stared up in compete bliss. Waking up with Steve every morning. Going to sleep with him every night. Eating every meal each day. Sharing the same bed. A kiss in the morning and making love in the night. He only sees Steve in his future.

"God, Thor." Steve sighs in bliss. "That-"

"Marry me." Thor interrupts Steve. "Steven Grant Rogers."

Steve looked at Thor with wide eyes. They just finished having sex and Thor was still inside of Steve. But none of that mattered. Five years showed him how much he truly loved Thor.

"Yes." Steve kissed Thor. "God, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, I keep making series and I didn't think I was gonna make a sequel but here it is.


End file.
